gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos International Airport (3D Universe)
The Los Santos International Airport (LSX) is an airport featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, based on the real-life Los Angeles International Airport (LAX). LSX is located at the southern end of Los Santos. Description Originally built as an airfield for the Los Santos Air National Guard, it was converted to what is now the airport serving Los Santos in 1942. The airport is stated as being the fourth largest airport in the world, made up of five gates that are connected by a U-shaped two-level terminal. The airport is located on the freeway, but there are also direct road links to the city center. There is always a Shamal and a Dodo parked at the airport, with Baggage carts and Tugs either parked or being driven around, often alongside other vehicles. The player can purchase Juank Air flights to Las Venturas Airport and Easter Bay International Airport for $500. Accessing the Runway Technically, the player cannot access the runway area and its aircraft prior to completing Flight School and obtaining a pilot's license. However, it is possible to enter the runway area prior to this from the very start of the game. The most common method is to park a vehicle next to the entrance gate, climbing onto the car and scrambling over the fence. It is possible then to open the gate from inside and access any vehicles the player may wish to take inside (such as a motorbike to complete the two unique stunt jumps behind the gates). An alternative method is to park a bike near the gate, carjack a Packer when it drives by, and use the Packer as a ramp to jump into the runway area (with the potential of an insane stunt bonus). An easier and better method than the aforementioned ones is to sprint, jump, and grab hold of the roof of the security building without using a vehicle. Then the player can climb onto the building and walk into the runway area. Once inside, the player should find at least one flyable aircraft. Flying the aircraft for an extended period of time will result in the player obtaining a pilot's license (due to the increase of the player's flying skill over time), which unlocks all the airports. However, in order for the storyline to progress, the flight school missions must still be completed. Weapons and Pickups *Body Armor *M4 - Between some trapezoidal platforms near the west end of the runway. *Tec-9 Others *Two Gang Tags *Three Unique stunt jumps (two of which are located behind the gates to the runway) Gallery Trivia *It is possible, in rare occasions, to destroy or critically damage Police Mavericks by launching a car off the ramps on the runway median and colliding with the low flying helicopters. *Los Santos International Airport features the exact same terminal roof artwork as Francis International Airport in Liberty City, when the artwork is supposed to be exclusive to Los Santos International Airport. *The ramps at both ends of the runway can be used to recover the aircraft from crashing if it has not reached the proper speed for takeoff and can be used when landing if the player has not slowed down enough, although this may result in the aircraft exploding. It is also one of the ways the player can exit the runway when driving a land-based vehicle; *The runways are also a great place for testing the speeds of vehicles and performing stunts as there are numerous ramps around the runway. Provided the player has a fast vehicle and room to gain speed, the player can reach jump distances of up to 250+ feet. Navigation de:Los Santos International Airport es:Los Santos International fr:Los Santos International Airport (GTA San Andreas) nl:Los Santos International Airport pl:Los Santos International pt:Los Santos International Airport ru:Международный аэропорт Лос-Сантос вселенной 3D fi:Los Santos International Airport Category:Airports Category:Transport in GTA San Andreas Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos